100 Gillam Drabbles
by Snowy Leopardess
Summary: 100 Gillam Drabbles about them going through it all, happy times and sad times. Shounen-ai. Because Gillam is love!
1. Meetings

_100 drabbles with the Gillam pairing. All of them are posted, both the good and the bad because of a little challenge between Califaction and I. Updates may be slow, and irregular, but this fic is never dead._

_I love you Gil(lam)!!!_

* * *

**1 . Meetings**

Gil didn't remember meeting anyone during his days of slavery at Nadil's castle.

"Gil? Is that your name?"

Nothing stood out in those endless, consistent hours, days, months, **years** of imprisonment and torture.

"That's what they were calling you."

Everyone; Shydeman and Shyrendora, Fedelta, each of his common abusers and rapists, all were simply there. He could make no differentiation between any of the events that occurred, because everything seemed to meld endlessly together into a dull and muddled void of nothingness. It was all he could do to register what was transpiring in front of him at this very moment.

A snarl.

"Don't be scared."

Two large hazel eyes took in the state of his thin, scarred body, then met his one eye in a gentle stare.

"I just need you to eat."

Even as a single hand containing a scrap of meat braved closer to his mouth, Gil felt his senses sharpen around the image of the tall redheaded demon.

He had never felt more aware.

(WC: 171)


	2. Gratitude

_OOOMMMGGG. I am a MORON. I uploaded the completely wrong thing in chapters 2 and 3. This is my cyber blush of extreme embarressment. /// I am so sorry!! Please forget you saw that._

**2. Gratitude**

Of course, Gil had a lot of things he had to be grateful to Laamgarnus for.

First of all, he was thankful that Laamgarnus had noticed him and decided to help him, much less that he had actually succeeded.

He had unending gratitude that Laam had not been unnerved by his animalistic ferocity, had never given up on him.

Laam had understood him.

Laam had believed in him.

Laam had loved him.

A pair of arms snuck around his waist and pulled him close, while a face buried itself into his hair and breathed in deeply.

Smiling, Gil turned to press his lips against his lover and savior's.

At least he had a pretty good idea of how to repay Laamgarnus.

(WC: 121)


	3. Hunt

**3. Hunt**

The mighty hunter prowled around the inside of the small cabin, searching out his prey.

Soundlessly, the hunter crept over to the sleeping room, but upon peeking inside, found it unoccupied.

The hunter proceeded to the sitting room, approaching cautiously, and aware of every movement inside… or lack thereof.

Still, the hunter persisted in checking the hot room, the food room, and the water room.

Empty. All of them.

Sitting, the hunter breathed in deeply, sampling the air. His prey's scent surrounded him, all of it quite recent.

…But not recent enough.

Halting his rising impatience with a firm shake of him mane, the mighty hunter stalked out of the cabin doorway.

Ah! There he was! The hunter searched around frantically, intent on running to recapture his surprise attack-

"Gil?"

A shy face slowly lifted its eye off of the ground to meet Laamgarnus' amused expression

A gentle hand ruffled his messy hair affectionately.

"Neko-chan, if you wanted some attention, all you had to do was ask."

(WC: 167)


	4. Nightmare

_This one's a little sappy and vauge, but I like the concept and think that it's quite plausable. Thanks for veiwing! 3_

* * *

**4. Nightmare**

A body writhed on the bed, moaning in fretfully in its sleep.

Sweat poured down his face as he began to thrash about, waking his lover. The other sat up slowly on their side of the bed, staring at his distressed partner nervously. He reached out a shaking hand to linger over the sleeping man's shoulder, but stopped before e contact was made, unsure.

"No!" Laamgarnus shot upwards, now wide awake. It was all Laam could do to force himself to calm his frenzied breathing, halting his path to hyperventilation.

Laam looked over at a trembling Gil, sharing with him a gaze filled with a fear and desperation that seemed to last an eternity.

Then Laamgarnus broke it, grabbing his lover and bringing him close. He held them together through their fear, silently speaking a thousand promises that all meant the same thing.

_I won't ever let them take you away again._

(WC: 152)


End file.
